<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangerous and Stupid by ImperialKatwala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613291">Dangerous and Stupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialKatwala/pseuds/ImperialKatwala'>ImperialKatwala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're Only Young [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Techno getting to be happy and relaxed for a change, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Just friendship and dumb stunts, No war here :), This was written the day of the war because I needed something light and happy to focus on, Video Game Mechanics, stupid shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialKatwala/pseuds/ImperialKatwala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno has an idea and ropes Dream into helping.</p><p>Or: Dream and Techno really respect each other and need to interact as friends more in canon in this essay I will -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're Only Young [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dangerous and Stupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade did things alone. This was common knowledge on the SMP; regardless of what he was doing, be it mining, building, fighting mobs, or just exploring, he usually preferred to be alone, and didn't appreciate uninvited company (unless Tommy was involved, of course, and even then Techno would offer only minimal interaction). The Blade worked alone and did not need anyone's help with anything.</p><p>Which is why Dream wasn't certain at first whether the message he had just received was, in fact, from Technoblade.</p><p>[Technoblade:] <em>hey Dream I could use some assistance</em></p><p>Techno didn't ask for help. He certainly didn't ask <em>Dream</em> for help, no matter how much they respected each other. It would have been far simpler for him to ask Tommy or Wilbur or anyone else in Pogtopia. So even if this was just Tommy and Tubbo getting hold of Techno's communicator somehow, or Techno pulling a prank, Dream was curious enough to play along.</p><p>[Dream:] <em>with what?</em></p><p>[Technoblade:] <em>personal project</em></p><p>[Technoblade:] <em>it's gonna be dangerous and stupid, you in?</em></p><p>Dream knew Techno. He was familiar enough with the man's texting style and thought process to know that this was Techno texting him, not one of the troublemakers. But what he hadn't realized before that moment was that Techno knew Dream a <em>lot</em> better than he'd thought. He had known <em>exactly</em> what to say to pique Dream's curiosity, exactly how much information to give and how much to hide to make the venture appealing. And <em>then</em> he just <em>had</em> to say it would be dangerous and stupid.</p><p>[Dream:] <em>duh</em></p><p>[Dream:] <em>where are you?</em></p><p>[TommyInnit:] <em>I want to help!!!!</em></p><p>[Technoblade:] <em>denied</em></p><p>[Technoblade:] <em>you'd die instantly</em></p><p>[TommyInnit:] <em>NO I WOULD NOT</em></p><p>As Tommy kept pestering them to let him help, Techno privately messaged Dream a set of coordinates and a warning to bring a really good set of armor without Thorns.</p><p>Okay, that narrowed things down just a little.</p><p>Sort of.</p><p>Not really.</p><p>It meant they'd be getting hit by something, Dream reasoned, rifling through his Ender chest. (Might as well get fully geared up, right? Having Ender pearls and a few potions on hand never hurt.) Or at least <em>he</em> would be getting hit, and Techno didn't want whatever was hitting him to take Thorns damage.</p><p>... How in the <em>world</em> had he managed to make this mystery project sound so enticing??</p><p>Luckily, the coordinates weren't that far away. Dream made good time over the tree tops, and managed to get there fairly quickly.</p><p>He was understandably confused when he saw Techno in the middle of a village, bartering for apples.</p><p>Techno handed over some emeralds, pocketed his apples, then turned to look up at Dream, who was currently crouched on a roof. "Hallo."</p><p>"Aw, how'd you know I was there?" Dream pouted, jumping down.</p><p>"Heard your footsteps. I've been listenin' for you for a couple minutes now."</p><p>Dream nodded. "I guess that makes sense. I was hoping to startle you, though, that would have been fun."</p><p>The ghost of a smirk appeared on Techno's face. "If you wish to defeat me, train for another one hundred years."</p><p>Dream snorted and punched him in the shoulder (hard enough to be felt, light enough to tell Techno he was teasing). "Alright, alright. Now what's this secret project of yours?"</p><p>The tiny smirk widened, and Techno beckoned for him to follow.</p><p>The curiosity was intense now, and Dream was buzzing with anticipation as he trailed after Techno. What in the <em>world</em> was this man up to?</p><p>Techno stopped with a flourish at a small hole in the ground and gestured down into it.</p><p>A pillager patrol captain scowled up at them, humming angrily.</p><p>"You're triggering a raid?" Dream asked, the curiosity giving way to confusion. "You don't need my help with that, do you?"</p><p>"Nah. I'm hopin' to play this one a little differently, though, and you're here as an extra set of hands and as insurance in case this goes way south," Techno explained, which was simultaneously helpful and extraordinarily unhelpful.</p><p>Dream frowned, though he knew Techno couldn't see it behind his mask. "Does this have something to do with the whole 'no Thorns' thing?"</p><p>"Maybe," Techno hummed, pulling out a bow. "You ready to kill some pillagers?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course."</p><p>Techno shot the patrol captain, who keeled over instantly. There was a subtle rumble in the earth as the Bad Omen effect took hold, the village bell began clanging, and the villagers scurried to their homes as the first wave of a pillager raid crested the top of a nearby hill.</p><p>Techno and Dream fell into a rhythm; they worked together shockingly well in a fight, watching each other's backs and taking down one enemy after another. They hadn't gotten to fight together since... what, the Battle of the Lake? Too long, in Dream's opinion. It was always fun fighting alongside someone as skilled as Techno.</p><p>They got through four waves with only one or two minor injuries.</p><p>Then came the fifth wave.</p><p>"Last one," Dream noted, spying the glint of sunlight on axe heads. "Ready?"</p><p>"Yeah. Focus on the pillagers, take them out first," Techno instructed. He seemed far more alert now. Not to say he'd been unfocused during the fight, because he hadn't, but with the beginning of the fifth wave, it looked like someone had given him a shot of caffeine. There was an almost childlike excitement in the way he observed the approaching raiders.</p><p>Dream got a better grip on his axe and grinned. Whatever Techno had planned, it was happening this wave.</p><p>The two of them fell right back into the rhythm of the previous waves, taking out pillagers with brutal efficiency. Dream had just cut down the last one when a roar echoed from behind the hill and the real challenge came into view.</p><p>A ravager.</p><p>The things were extremely rare, extremely tough, and had a mean streak a mile wide. Even in his enchanted netherite, Dream felt just a little nervous to be facing one.</p><p>Techno grinned and put a hand on Dream's shoulder. "I've got this."</p><p>"What do you mean you've got this?" Dream asked in alarm.</p><p>"I mean I've got it. This is all part of the plan, just get ready to help out if I need it."</p><p>Dream wanted to argue, but the ravager was bearing down on them with murder in its eyes and he did trust Techno's combat skills, so he reluctantly backed off.</p><p>He immediately regretted that decision when Techno <em>sheathed his sword</em> and slid into a wider stance like he was getting ready to tackle the thing.</p><p>"Techno <em>what are you doing-</em>"</p><p>"Relax!" Techno waited until the last moment, then sidestepped the charging beast, grabbed one of its horns, and <em>swung up onto its back.</em></p><p>Dream watched with a mixture of confusion, fear, and awe as Techno rode the ravager like a bucking bronco, steering it around by one horn to make sure it stayed in the same general area.</p><p>Dangerous and stupid indeed.</p><p>"<em>I could use a pit or a fence or somethin'!</em>" Techno shouted, steering the ravager away from Dream.</p><p>Right, Dream realized with a jolt, taking out his netherite shovel and hurriedly digging a large hole. Techno couldn't stay on that thing's back forever.</p><p>It took longer than he would have liked, and if the muffled cursing was anything to go by, it took longer than Techno would have liked, too. But eventually Dream had a big enough pit to store the ravager in.</p><p>As the ravager wheeled yet again, Techno gave its horn a hard yank, steering it directly for the hole. Dream braced himself on the other side of it, already anticipating what Techno would do next.</p><p>Sure enough, as the ravager crashed into the pit, Techno jumped off its back. He'd misjudged slightly, or maybe hadn't had the right leverage, because he slammed against the edge of the pit, clawing at the grass, trying not to fall in. Dream darted forward, grabbed his hand, and hauled him out of range of the ravager's horns. They collapsed just to the side to the pit, breathing hard.</p><p>For a second, the two of them just sat there, catching their breath, listening to the trapped ravager roar and snap. Then Techno snorted, which quickly devolved into full-blown laughter. Dream started laughing, too, out of amusement or relief or both, he wasn't entirely sure.</p><p>"You're insane, dude," Dream wheezed.</p><p>Techno shrugged, grinning. "Maybe."</p><p>Dream took a few deep breaths, trying to get his laughter under control. "What do you need a ravager for, anyway?"</p><p>That childlike glee came back as Techno leaned over the edge of the pit, looking down at the ravager. "I'm gonna tame it."</p><p>Dream stared at him for a second, stunned. "You're joking."</p><p>"Nope. I'm gonna have a pet ravager and ride him into battle and intimidate my enemies."</p><p>For a good few seconds, Dream was actually speechless. Then he huffed out another laugh. "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard, but if anyone can pull it off, it's you."</p><p>"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Techno took out one of the apples he'd traded for earlier and tossed it into the pit. The ravager ignored it in favor of trying to reach Techno so it could rip him apart.</p><p>"Are you gonna keep it here while you're taming it?" Dream asked, hugging his knees to his chest as he watched it struggle. "It's a little far out."</p><p>Techno hummed thoughtfully, rummaging through his inventory. "Maybe. It depends on how long this takes." He made a triumphant noise as he pulled out a piece of raw steak, then threw that into the pit instead.</p><p>The ravager paused, sniffing the air, then started tearing into the steak.</p><p>"Look at that!" Techno <em>cooed</em> at it. "It was just hungry! Oh, we're gonna be best friends."</p><p>Dream laughed again at the absurdity of the situation. "Dude, <em>what?</em> It wanted to do that to your <em>arm</em> a second ago!"</p><p>"Well, yeah, but we can work on that."</p><p>The laughter escalated into wheezing.</p><p>Techno kept his poker face for about two seconds before dissolving into laughter as well.</p><p>It was nice; for just a moment, they weren't the larger-than-life figures responsible for the fate of the server. They were just two young adults hanging out together, doing stupid and dangerous things for fun, laughing at nothing. It occurred to Dream that he'd never seen Techno this relaxed before.</p><p>Then Dream's communicator buzzed.</p><p>
  <em>GeorgeNotFound whispered to you: Dream, can you meet me at the Holy Land? I want to show you some new code ideas</em>
</p><p>Dream sighed. "I've got to go."</p><p>"Alright." Techno took a few more pieces of steak out of his inventory. "I'm gonna see what I can do with Floof here."</p><p>"You're naming it <em>Floof???</em>"</p><p>Techno gestured to the snorting, furious beast in the pit. "Yeah, look at him. Isn't he cute?"</p><p>Dream let out another incredulous laugh. "You're - Techno, I... Wow. Just... wow."</p><p>Another piece of steak went into the pit. "I'm a genius, I know."</p><p>The ravager - Floof, he was naming one of the strongest non-boss mobs in the world <em>Floof</em> - did actually seem to be calming down slightly. He wasn't tearing this steak to shreds with as much fervor as the last one, anyway.</p><p>Well how about that.</p><p>"Let me know when you've got him tamed," Dream said with a grin.</p><p>Techno grinned too as Dream turned to go. "Will do."</p><p>
  <em>You whispered to GeorgeNotFound: be there in 10ish mins</em>
</p><p>He couldn't <em>wait</em> to tell George about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Techno deserves to be able to tame a ravager. He loves them so much and it makes me so happy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>